wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Era! Going for the Minister!
The New Era! Going for the Minister! is the fifteenth episode of Paul Gekko of the Stars. Plot The episode starts off with Tiff writing an essay in her journal about the pros and cons of Dream Land, the cons being none other than King Dedede and Escargoon. Just then, Tuff, Kirby, Spikehead, Iro, and Honey come and see what Tiff is up to. She explains that she's writing an essay until Kirby takes it and starts spinning it; Tiff takes back the notebook and begins reading her essay. After she finishes her short story, the group starts to clap for her until Spikehead's parents came and explain that Dedede is giving the citizens of Cappy Town television sets with Channel DDD. Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby spy on the Waddle Dees giving the television sets to the Cappies. Spikehead's parents complain that the television is boring, but Waddle Doo explains that it isn't turned on and that the show will be starting in a few minutes. Tuff then ditches the group, hoping that his parents have received a TV set as well. The first show starts off with Dedede greeting everyone and saying how TV will spice up the Cappies' lives. The first show, however, makes fun of Kirby by calling him ugly, dopey, and puny, but only Tiff sees through Dedede's plan; the Cappies all get a good laugh and even Kirby himself laughs at the show. Afterward, there is a list of shows coming up next, ranging from superhero shows like 3-D Man to game shows like Wheel of Head Wounds, and even range from a doctor, cooking, and even sci-fi. There are also commercials promoting Dedede's products, such as soap and diapers. Tiff claims this is TV junk, but she then realizes that Kirby ditches her to watch Channel DDD instead. Little do the Cappies know that Dedede and Escargoon can watch them too as Dedede is using two-way screens on the TV. To Dedede and Escargoon's annoyance though, Tiff refuses to watch Dedede's mindless TV shows. Astonished, she barges in the room and finds, to her horror, Meta Knight, Sword, and Blade watching some of Channel DDD's comedy. Tiff asks why he would be watching this stuff. Meta Knight chuckles and says that although Dedede is a dictator, he has some funny shtick. After the development of Channel DDD, it expanded across the universe and eventually led all the way to earth. On Earth, Paul Gekko, Bianca and Saya are Dedede's mindless TV shows and was interrupted by a new show called Dedede's One-Minute Cooking. Escargoon wears a pink apron and bonnet while he explains that he's going to make King Dedede a coconut cream dream pie in under 60 seconds with Kouichi Murakumo. Kouichi Murakumo uses bag of flour and two cups of milk and pour it into a large pink bowl to make the crust and mixes the coconut milk with the heaving whipping cream and vanilla extract to make a coconut creme filling. Dedede is impressed when he got prepared a "ultimate coconut cream dream pie". Meanwhile at Dr. Eggman's palace in the center of the multiverse is swinging around in his chair thinking of another method for world domination. He realizes that in order to take over the planet, he needs make Paul Gekko think that he is the "Ultimate Samurai" and the "Hitokiri Battle Slayer". With that, Decoe hands the doctor his deck of cards and he puts them in the Selection Machine. The machine then lands on Intelligente. Intelligente flies out of the base and lands in Station Square, ready to complete his mission. In the classroom, Mister Stewart is asleep, leaving the kids with practically nothing to do except trying to solve difficult equations. Suddenly, Intelligente bursts inside the classroom, completely startling everyone and managing to wake Mister Stewart from his nap. Stewart asks what he is doing here. Intelligente strides up to him, claiming that he is the new teacher from this day onward. Stewart doesn't seem to understand at first, but understands it when he is tossed out of the classroom by the robot. Stewart gets angry and storms off to the principal. He goes to the principal's office, bursts in (which surprises the principal so much, he somehow spills coffee on top of his head) and leads him to the classroom. However, they hear laughter from the inside. The two look in to see Intelligente teaching the kids their lessons with a smile. They all like the new teacher and are obviously having fun. The next day, Paul Gekko, Kouichi, Saya, and Bianca are at school to introduce to their new friend, Christopher Thorndyke. Intelligente informs the students including the newcomers; Pit, Mine, Akame, Kurome, Tatsumi, Sasuke, and Naruto that they are going on the field trip to Japan. After arriving at Japan, Intelligente teaches the students about Japanese Mythology, the Bakumatsu and the Meiji Era and gives them a tour at the city of modern Tokyo. While on the tour, Bianca notices the Japanese wanted poster that says "Paul Gekko: Hitokiri Battle Slayer, reward 4,000 yen, style: Kamiya Kasshin Ito". Paul Gekko expressed his affection with Intelligente, he passed by the strange figure with red and white clothing. A woman named Kaoru mistook met Himura Kenshin on the nearby streets of Tokyo, whom she had mistakenly confused for a boy running wild on the street, while claiming to be Battle Slayer. After realizing that Kenshin is a Rurouni or wanderer, who wields a Sakabatō, i.e. reverse blade sword that is specifically designed for users not intending to kill, she is convinced that he is not really Paul Gekko she is trying to pursue. The two of them then hear Paul Gekko and his friends screaming at the roller coaster, Kaoru ran towards the amusement park. At Dedede's castle, after seeing that Paul Gekko is at Japan, King Dedede noticed this and begins devising a plot to make sure Paul Gekko and Kirby doesn't move in anywhere. King Dedede then orders both Blocky and Bugzzy, from Nightmare Enterprises. After having fun at the park, Paul Gekko is then attacked by Kaoru but managed to dodge Kaoru's attacks and punched her on the stomach. Bianca, Kouichi and Saya meets Kabu, who tells them that he came here to talk about the threat of the planet. He explains that the galactic empire of Eggman created monsters that they sell to customers like King Dedede, but Eggman made one mistake: he created a monster that wouldn't obey him and he feared that it would destroy him. King Dedede finds Paul Gekko and Kirby. King Dedede and Escargoon place Blocky in front of Kirby and Paul Gekko before immediately fleeing. Blocky then transforms and towers over the three. Kaoru's attack were ineffective against Blocky. King Dedede then gets Bugzzy to fight Paul Gekko. Bugzzy tries to slash Paul Gekko with his sword and smashing him with his club. Paul Gekko then kicked the club off of Bugzzy's hand and grabs it. Bugzzy, seeing Paul Gekko in his "Hitokiri Battle Slayer" stance, brings out two large swords. Both Paul Gekko, Kaoru, and Bugzzy enter in a small skirmish while Kirby tries to suck up Blocky. Blocky is dragged down the cliff, and turns into four smaller Blockies. Kirby manages to suck one up, granting him the Stone ability. The other three Blockies start attacking Kirby. Kirby then jumps in the air and turns into his stone form, crashing down on the Blockies. The Blockies attempt to hurt Kirby but it proves useless as Kirby cannot be hurt when in his stone form. Kirby once again jumps and crashes down on the Blockies, this time breaking them into even smaller pieces. The Blockies reform and then giant Blocky and he starts jumping on Paul Gekko and Kaoru at the overhang. Kenshin rescues them both and Blocky falls into the ocean. Since Blocky is heavy, he sinks to the bottom of the ocean. Tsukikage and Kirby team up to cleanly cleaves through the monster. After a suspenseful pause, Bugzzy splits in half. Electricity darts between the two halves before they explode, destroyed. The people of Japan cheers for Paul Gekko and his friends except for Escargoon and Dedede, who are sobbing at the loss of Blocky. Yamagata Aritomo and the police chief then arrive. The police chief falsely believes that Paul Gekko has been assaulting policemen, but Yamagata assures him that Paul Gekko is not the aggressor. Yamagata asks Paul Gekko to become a police officer in order to help the Meiji Government run the country, but he refused saying that he refuses to accept a reward for being a police officer and intends to help save those around him without committing murder. King Dedede going dragon watching with Escargoon trailing behind. As Dedede inspects the birds (which are Shy-dragons, Fly-dragons, Blue-dragons, Two-dragons, Crazy-dragons, and Lazy-dragons), Escargoon notices that all the birds got scared and flew away. Suddenly, a huge black cloud shrouds Tokyo and causes destruction, such as uprooting trees and causing the Japan to become barren Dedede, amazed, tells Escargoon that they have just seen a legendary dragon called Yamata no Orochi. In the Dojo, Kaoru wakes up in her room and sees Kenshin outside cooking breakfast, assisted by Oguni Ayame and Oguni Suzume, whom Kenshin mistakenly believes to be Kaoru's sisters. After having a taste of Kenshin's meal, Kaoru is surprised and says that his cooking is better than hers. Since Kenshin has nowhere to go, Kaoru requests that he stay with her at the Dojo, as thanks for having saved her life, to which Kenshin agrees. While locked up in a room by Kaoru for walking in on her, while she was bathing, Kenshin asks Kaoru if any student at the Dojo had a dislocated left thumb like the killer. Kaoru reprimands him for even considering the idea that a Kamiya Kasshin-ryū student could do such things and says that she will do whatever is in her power to protect her father's style. Kenshin tells Kaoru that her father would never want her to protect his style, if it meant giving her life away, to which Kaoru simply says: "What does a Rurouni like you know?" and then walks away angrily. She later comes to apologize to him for having been so rude, but by then Kenshin has left and she regrets not having asked his name at least. While sleeping, she has a flashback dream of a Kasshin-ryu student who was injured by her father, for violating the Kasshin-ryu's core principle of Katsujinken, i.e. the sword that gives life. She specifically remembers her father striking the student's left thumb, thus dislocating it. The next morning she checks the records of all the Kasshin-ryu students and finds Hiruma Gohei, a student who was expelled from the Dojo and realizes that he is the one behind the murders. At that moment Gohei breaks into her Dojo with a bunch of his pupils in order to destroy the Dojo and kill Kaoru, in revenge for what his father had done to him. Just as he is about to kill Kaoru, the latter tells him that swords should be used to protect and not murder others, to which Gohei and his students laugh, saying that she should start by protecting herself. Paul Gekko steps in with the anger, and says that Kaoru's ideals are play talk for those who have never stained their hands and the truth is that swords are weapons designed for murder. However, right afterwards, he says that he prefers Kaoru's play talk over the truth and desires a world where her play talk can become the truth, which lights a smile on Kaoru's face. Gohei asks his men to kill Paul Gekko and make him suffer. Paul warns them to stay back to avoid being hurt, but they mock him and attack, resulting in all of them being badly defeated. He then tells Gohei that a "Star Warrior" practices neither Kasshin-ryu nor whatever style he uses, but practices Antique Gear Tsurugi-ryū, a style that is sure to kill anyone unless used with a sword like his own, i.e. a Sakabato. Gohei then tries to attack Paul Gekko, saying that he's the only one worthy of the name Battosai, but Paul Gekko killed Gohei, and dislocates his right fingers, ripping him in half with his snake like arms with dragon-like heads, rendering a complete end to his life as a swordsman. Paul Gekko noticed Kenshin, Tiff, Bianca, Tuff, and Kirby from behind. He apologizes to them for revealing the fact that Paul Gekko is the legendary star warrior and proceeds to leave with his friends. Kaoru tells Kenshin not to leave, because she needs his help to fix up the Dojo and bring in more students (since they'd all left, due to Gohei abusing the Kasshin-ryu name for murder), to which he says that if the real Battosai stayed, it would only bring her more trouble. She replies that she does not want the Battosai to stay, but the Rurouni to stay (although she stops at Rurouni, being unable to finish her sentence). She then tells Kenshin that he can leave if he wants but should at least tell her his real name. Kenshin does so and decides to stay, saying that a little rest from wandering would do him good. Paul Gekko saw the damage outside Tokyo and bumps into Professor Curio. Suddenly, Tiff calls everyone to come and see an important discovery: Paul Gekko is the "Ultimate Jinchūriki of the eight headed serpent, Yamata no Orochi. Stunned, Professor Curio starts to tell the story about Yamata no Orochi. He states that the Yamata no Orochi is a "dragon of ancient times with eight heads that are swifts as flash floods, eight tails size of tall mountains, four wheels of the modern monster truck, wings that shone like the sun and fangs as sharp as swords. It appeared only once a century to Japan, before the bakumatsu to devour only women in order to lay an egg and when the egg hatched, she'd leave and reappear 100 years later and repeat the process century after century." Curio then exclaims that the eight headed serpent within Paul Gekko have been sealed into the human body by Susanoo no Mikoto after it laid its egg. Suddenly, three kids come and say that the fields and villages are ravaged. Everyone runs to the fields where they see a whole patch of watermelons. One citizen complains that this was Kirby's doing, but Tiff says that he has no proof. Ironically, however, Kirby walks into the fields and eats a watermelon. Astonished and enraged, the citizens form a mob and chase Kirby. They chase Kirby all the way into the mountains, where he becomes hunger-struck. He starts to daydream about food, first watermelons, to which he recalls the angered citizen and refuses, but then he thinks of cake where he eats it, but it turns out it was his imagination. Kirby then sees a platter of delicacies on the ground and chases after it. Unfortunately for Kirby, it turns out it was a trap set up by Mr. Fujita who traps Kirby in the back of King Dedede's tank and continues driving up the mountain. Little did Dedede and Escargoon know that Torkori and Rick were watching and Tokkori goes to follow Dedede. At the top of the mountain, Dedede and Escargoon bring Kirby to egg and convince him to eat it. To "sweeten" the bargain, Dedede leaves a pair of matches by Kirby and leaves the mountain. Kirby starts to get delusional, thinking of ways to cook the egg. As Kirby was cooking the egg, the fire sped up the hatching process, which means Kirby wasn't going to eat the egg after all. In Kenshin's dream, ate hour of the Rooster, 6:50 PM, August 20, 1864. Into the evening at an inn in Kyoto, members of the Isshin Shishi relay of the coming of important military leaders from Choshu and Satsuma into the Imperial Capitol. Knowing well of what this means for their cause, their planning of returning power to the Emperor by guerrilla tactics however is cut short by a sting operation lead by Shinsengumi squadrons under 1st in command Okita Souji and 3rd in command Saito Hajime, and are in turn cut down by their blades under martial law of Aku Soku Zan. Into the night, civil skirmish and unrest increases greatly throughout Kyoto by the Imperialist forces. At its peak, the Imperial Palace is under full alert by Shogunate forces and the Takatsukasa Residence is torched as a diversionary tactic by radical Imperialists. Within the streets of Kyoto, two retreating Imperialists attempt an escape to home base. With one of them wounded, their pace is slow and is only made more dangerous with heavy patrols within the vicinity by the Shinsengumi, and with their worsening luck, they are spotted by a company. Now with their backs against the wall, however, within the shadows utters an order to fall back: Hitokiri Battosai has arrived. Against tensions high and oncoming, Himura immediately makes short work of the patrol before him. Having finished that scuffle, the true fight has only begun, as before him now stands Okita and Saito. Greeting Himura with a friendly return to the battlefield, Okita finishes his welcoming with the artistic signal of crushing a lotus to commence an ultimate duel, but Saito intervenes for his ally, knowing that his health has not been well as of that day. Drawing out his blade and making it known to Himura that he shall be the bane of the infamous Hikokiri Battosai, Saito immediately charges and clashes swords against him. With their collision immediately rebounding them back, Saito however places his right foot in front, aligns his sword horizontal with his left hand, and places it in between the fingers of his right hand to keep its tip straight. Lunging ahead again with his sword in place against Himura, Himura realizes it only moments too late: He now faces against Saito's signature attack, the Gatotsu. As lightning blasts through the skies and thunder roars into the distance, Kenshin wakes up in the dead of night during the wild storm raging outside. When Tiff and Tuff reached to the Mt. Fuji, they are shocked to see that the egg and they assume that Kirby must've eaten it. Tiff then has a feeling that Dedede tricked Kirby into doing so, but suddenly Paul Gekko appeared behind Tiff and Tuff. Tuff is so relieved that he came. But Tiff is shocked that Paul Gekko is the eight headed serpent's jinchūriki. Frightened, Tiff and Tuff hide behind a rock to see Orochi looking for her egg. Angered, Paul Gekko creates a storm and flies to search for the culprit that took Orochi's egg. Unfortunately, Dedede is one step ahead and creates a picture of the culprit (Kirby), on an open field using mud symbolizing that Kirby was the one who ate her egg. Mr. Fujita makes it known that he has come to leave a gift for the "Battle Slayer". Paul Gekko passes over the field and falls for Dedede's plan and heads out looking for Kirby. Meanwhile, Kirby is down by the lake fishing when Tiff and Tuff find him. They are angered and say that all he cares about is food until Paul Gekko appeared behind them. Mr. Fujita appeared unfazed. Making it known that the legend of the eight tailed serpent was found compared to what hell that was the Bakumatsu, Fujita charges forward with an extremely fast thrust at Paul Gekko. Paul Gekko dodged it and tossed Fujita aside and tries to grab Kirby and misses, and Kine tells Kirby to run. Kirby does so and dodges some of Dyna Blade's attacks at the same time. When Kirby has nowhere to run, however, Kine tells Kirby to go underwater because Dyna Blade can't get him there. Kirby does, but he loses oxygen quickly and is forced to resurface. While is distracted, Kirby makes a run for Kyoto, where, unfortunately, Paul Gekko is quickly on his tail in his tailed beast form. He flies over Kyoto, causing major devastation such as uprooting trees and toppling houses over with the people inside it. Saitō anticipates the eight headed serpent's abilities to cause major destruction. Tiff and Tuff try to convince Coo to wise talk to Paul Gekko, but Coo says that nothing will replace eight headed serpent's loss. Seemingly doomed, Kirby tries to struggle free before Paul Gekko gets him. All of a sudden, the Orochi's baby comes out of nowhere, making Paul Gekko stop in his tracks. The baby tells Kirby that he's hungry and wants more food. Kirby manages to get out of the crevice and shakes a nearby tree to drop a banana from the top. The baby eats it and eats one more banana before it stares at Paul Gekko. Paul Gekko, filled with tears lands on the ground to be reunited with the Orochi's offspring. Paul looks at Kirby, who becomes frightened thinking he's going to be attacked again. Paul Gekko brushes his hand against Kirby as a form of thanks. Baffled, Tiff wonders how the chick knew Kirby; Kine responds saying that Kirby hatched the baby. Tokkori appears and says that Kirby was cooking the egg and he left to go warn someone. However, the fire sped up the hatching process, which means Kirby wasn't going to eat the egg after all. Paul Gekko glares at Kirby, who slowly walks away. Tiff says that someone should eat Kirby to teach him a lesson. Scared, Kirby runs away to a nearby hill. Tiff assures him that she was only kidding and that Kirby would be too tough to eat. Kirby, relieved, runs back to the group with joy. As Saitō makes his way home, he anticipates and only hopes that his foe is ready for the bloodshed and chaos that is about make its way into the peaceful former Meiji once more... and that his wandering pacifism will give way to awake the jinchūriki. At Hiroshima City, Naruto gives Paul Gekko a tour throughout Konohagakure, most recently having placed graffiti all over the Hokage Rock. Much of the village dislikes him, but he enjoys the attention garnered from reprimands, as he had no parents or friends due to the villagers abusing him daily. Paul Gekko was told by Naruto that Sasuke has been fighting the long-lost star warrior before the Galactic Eggman Empire came and seize control of the Konohagakure with the help of the Akatsuki. Since the Akatsuki was destroyed due to the Paul Gekko's arrival, the Eggman Empire has been searching for the eight tailed serpent as part of their plans. Paul Gekko is sad about his home planet being destroyed by the Eggman Empire after his birth. Naruto comforts Paul Gekko and understands the loss of his family and how his God have kept him alive. At Castle Dedede that was built in Japan, King Dedede and the Eggman Enterprises Sales Guy talking to each other. King Dedede demands an answer as to why he can't get any more monsters. The N.M.E. Sales Guy explains that Dedede owes $19,000,000+, but Dedede, angered, says that he is not going to pay them. The Eggman Enterprises Sales Guy asks Dedede how he's going to get rid of Kirby and Paul Gekko. King Dedede pulls out a plant book titled Encyclopedia of Gods and says that he'll take care of Kirby and Paul Gekko using this. In South America, Tiff is reading a book when she loses sight of Kirby. She asks Tuff and Tokkori if they have any idea where Kirby is. Worried, the Saya, Bianca and Kouichi goes to search for Kirby and Paul Gekko. Tokkori starts complaining that Kirby is gone for good and that they should just go home. However, Tiff and Tuff don't give up hope and drag Tokkori along with them. Little did they know that Paul Gekko and Kirby are meeting their new friend Hien a Special-A Class Strider. Paul Gekko notices an apple Kirby starts to eat the apple when he notices a second, a third, and many more apples leading to the forest. He eats all the apples on the way and even takes one from Rick. Kirby eats the trail of apples all the way into the temple of ancient ruins of El Dorado with Paul Gekko and Hien following him. Naruto, Tiff, Tuff, Bianca, Saya, Naruto, Kouichi and Tokkori encounter Rick who says that Kirby and Paul just entered the ancient ruins; the trio also goes into the forest. Rick spots Melman coming from the forest and asked him what he was doing. Melman replies, saying that he just sent a letter from King Dedede. After searching for a while, Tokkori decides to camp out for the night, with no sign of Kirby. However, Tiff tells them that they should go to the right to go tell Chief Bookem that Kirby and Paul Gekko are missing. Unfortunately, it turns out that they are lost and Tokkori starts to panic. Tiff tells Tokkori to fly in the air and see if he can find a way out. Meanwhile, a worried Lady Like tells her occupied husband, Sir Ebrum, that Tiff and Tuff went to go play with Kirby, but she knows that the king and Escargoon want to get rid of Kirby. Little did she know, however, that her conversation was being eavesdropped by the king and Escargoon themselves. As Lady Like starts to babble, Escargoon asks Sir Ebrum where are their kids, and he replies that he doesn't know. Escargoon says that the kids are okay as long as they're not in the lair of Grand Master Meio, and he and King Dedede walk off, laughing. Back in the ruins of El Dorado, without a sign of Tokkori, Naruto, Tiff, Bianca, Saya, Kouichi and Tuff wonder where they went, then they hear a rustle in a nearby bush. Tuff, not knowing what danger lurks behind the bush, lunges at it with a stick and whacks the creature that was behind it. It turns out that the "monsters" was just Paul Gekko, Kirby and Hien. Relieved, the group laughs; then Tokkori appears, frightened. Tiff asks Tokkori if he found a way back to Cappy Town. Tokkori says that he did, but when he tried to come back, he became lost, but he "kept his cool". Paul Gekko points at the mysterious tomb where the ancient was laying dormant. Hien says to Paul Gekko that was Grandmaster Meio's resting place. Hien tells Paul Gekko of his past; he Hiryu's comrade-in-arms, having worked together in several missions. Jealous of Hiryu's strength and status, Hien left the organization to revive the Grandmaster, allying himself with Hiryu's enemy and becoming his devoted right-hand man. He's also rumored to be responsible for the sabotage that led to the extermination of Striders. Meio caused a terrible tremor and awakens to see Paul Gekko helping Hien reviving himself. Hien shows complete and total devotion to Grandmaster Meio, and describes him in the light of a god or deity, as the Creator of everything and everyone on Earth. The group becomes scared and looks at Hien swearing loyalty to Meio. Naruto, enraged, tried to attack Meio, but Paul Gekko stopped him of learning of the legend of the Grandmaster opposing his God. Kirby attempts to suck Meio but Dedede and Escargoon captured Tiff and Tuff. When Paul Gekko was confronted Hien, his former friend, the another Strider appeared just in time to witness this action, and engages Hien in battle. After a while Hien called Paul Gekko and Naruto's attention. He tells them the Grandmaster has left the place, and then pleads with them to stop and realize the mistake of opposing Meio, the "creator of everything in the world". Hiryu ignores his words and tells Paul Gekko, Kouichi, Saya, Bianca, Kirby and Naruto that he is "the hunter and Meio the prey" and he is "a friend and Meio is the enemy", and tells Hien to fight with his full strength next time they meet. At Hong Kong, the Kuniang starts part in the terrorist attack on Neo Hong Kong City spearheaded by the Chinese Mafia, with Light Sword Cypher's support. Paul Gekko, Kouichi, Saya, Bianca, Kirby, Hiryu and Naruto confronts them in the high society residential area, on a speedway crowded by flying cars. Jumping from car to car, Hiryu faces the three acrobatic assassins and defeats them at the end while Paul Gekko and Naruto are left to destroy Emperor Dragon. Kirby defeats Solo in the skyscraper by using the fire abilities after inhaling the fire ball from Solo's blaster. Tong Pooh mocks Paul Gekko with his foolishness in believing he can take "her Lord", and that the whole world. Hiryu retorts that she's the only one that will always be Meio's servant, and leaves her behind. Paul Gekko and the group discovered the origin of the "distorted technology" into Fortress Wahnen, and infiltrates it looking for clues about Schlange's purposes. They were attacked by Herzog himself who brought out the Aluminium Hydra. Paul Gekko and Kirby were stuggling against the six headed machine while Kouichi was trying to stop Herzog from controlling the hydra. Hiryu intervenes, destroying all six heads of the mechanical beast before Schlange will cause his hover platform to malfunction and drift aimlessly, making him easier to hit. Injured and at Hiryu's mercy, Schlange backs away in fear as he shouts at Hiryu and asked him if he's not afraid of death, as defeating "their Lord" is impossible. Before killing him, Hiryu either replies he'll not die by his or anyone's hand. After killing Herzog, Paul Gekko is told by Hiryu to destroy the research institute while Hiryu makes his way to the flying battleship, Balrog which Paul Gekko shock his head as a sign of saying yes. At Antartica, Paul Gekko, Kirby, Bianca, Kouichi, Saya, Bianca and Naruto made their way to the a secret supranational research institute where Paul Gekko is studying the experiment names of each. While Paul Gekko is curious of abandoned lab, his friends were being chased by a angry giant mechanical mammoth when Saya accidentally awakened it. Paul Gekko was able to lure the mammoth into a hidden crate and trapped him there. After reuniting with each other Paul Gekko's group were attacked by the Kraken-like mutant that went rampant after killing the head researchers 40 years ago. Paul Gekko managed to destroy the Kraken and accidentally pushed the mutant's corpse to the malfunctioning Gravity Core, causing a chain reaction. Paul Gekko and company managed to escape before the research institute exploded. At the Battleship Balrog, Hiryu heard a strange voice coming from the reactor room. He finds the source and sees a Merrow, a mermaid-like woman, encased upside-down in a large containment tube. Merrow that she generates goes to power the Balrog, but the strength of the energy is so great that she can't control it alone. Due to this, she's surrounded by four Control Brains (制御脳) encased in smaller tubes. These Control Brains retain and manage the large output of energy the Merrow generates. Merrow begs him to kill her. Hiryu faces the Reactor Core's attacks and eventually fulfils her wish, destroying the entire machine and dealing a crippling blow to the Balrog. Paul Gekko's group have come to Hiryu's aid and had taken down Admiral Wilhelm. Paul Gekko and Hiryu used his escape ship, using it to arrive at the Third Moon. Paul's entry point into the station, the spaceport is affected by a "zero gravity" effect: Paul Gekko and company can move unaffected, but their jumps makes them reach all the way up to the ceiling (where they then stands on) and viceversa, and they can change directions mid-flight by double jumping. Paul's group were confronted by Solo and a team of his mass-produced clones. After Hiryu defeats him, Paul Gekko and the gang were plasma-wielding Space Infantrymen, bouncing machines and tri-way laser cannons. They were able to escape the guards large bottomless area that leads into the Grandmaster's main chambers. Paul Gekko's group rides on the Beraenavis into the top. Hien jumps down and challenges Hiryu to their final fight. After defeating Hien and rescuing Tiff and Tuff, Paul Gekko, Naruto, Hiryu and Kirby faces Meio who awaits at the central circular platform where he shows Paul Gekko the entirety of the world. Meio proclaims that he'll take care of Hiryu and Naruto before destroying Earth. Meio unleashed his creation, Caduceus. Paul Gekko, Kirby, Naruto and Hiryu managed to destroy the creature leaving Meio helpless. Injured and at Hiryu's mercy, Meio spoke cryptic words, wondering if Hiryu was the same one who, two thousands years before, stood in his path. Hiryu, however, pays no mind to these words and slashes Meio down for good. Finally, Hiryu reports that his mission has been accomplished, helping Paul Gekko's group escape just as the Third Moon explodes. Characters *Teigu *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Saya Uzuki *Paul Murakumo *Naruto Murakumo *Kouichi Uzumaki *Tatsumi *Mine *Akame *Lubbock *Najenda *Chelsea *Susanoo *Kurome *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Esdeath *Wave *Run *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Sakura Haruno *Sai *Yamato *Gaara *Yagura Karatachi *Yugito Nii *Han *Fū *Rōshi *Utakata *Hotaru *King Dedede *Waddle Dees *Bowser *Escargoon *Ganondorf *Mister Stewart *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Swat Troopers *Christopher Thorndyke *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Pit *Palutena *Tiff *Tuff *Kirby *Lololo & Lalala *Tsurugi Kenshin I *Cloud Strife *Tifa Lockhart *Meta Knight *Kenshin Himura *Kamiya Kaoru *Hiko Seijūrō XIII *Saito Hajime *Tsukikage Ran *Meow *Strider Hiryu *Grandmaster Meio *Strider Hien *Tong Pooh *Pei Pooh *Sai Pooh *Nang Pooh *Herzog Schlange *Solo *Madara Uchiha *Obito Uchiha *Itachi Uchiha *Beerus *Whis *Son Goku *Gohan *Bulma *Krillin *Oolong *Tien *Yamcha *Master Roshi *Vegeta *Goten *King Piccolo Category:Paul Gekko of the Stars Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon